Starts in the Library
by Midori-Shortie
Summary: A story about Draco and Hermione, and it starts in the library with an mp3. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I have written anything, so I'm sorry in advance if this story sucks.**

No one has any idea

No one has any idea.

They can't have any possible idea.

No clue about how I feel.

How I feel about him.

Him being Draco Malfoy.

People think he is very hot. And he is. No one can deny that fact.

What they don't know however, is how incredibly sweet he is. Not even his best mates know.

What MY friends don't know, is that I'm in love with him.

And he is in love with me.

You want to know HOW that happened?

You REALLY want to know?

Are you sure?

Ok, well, I'm not sure you will be too pleased, but oh well.

_I was sitting in the library, listening to my mp3 (I know that they don't work in Hogwarts, but they do in this story.) when suddenly one of my headphones was pulled out of my ears. I turned around and guess who was there. Draco Malfoy. _

"_Um...__ Excuse me. What do you think you are doing?" I asked._

_He was just staring at the headphone. "What is this?"_

"_A headphone, give that back!"_

"_What does it do?" and he yanked it, making me stand up and almost sent me flying into him. _

"_It lets you listen to music quietly and personally. And you DO NOT yank on it, otherwise it will break."_

"_Music? How does it let you listen to music?" and he gave it another yank, making my mp3 fall out of my pocket and onto the floor, coming unattached to the headphones. _

"_You listen to music via this." I said, bending over to grab the mp3 off the floor. _

"_And what is that?" _

"_An mp3. Why do you care anyway?"_

"_I'm just curious."_

"_About what exactly?"_

"_You."_

"_What is that mean to mean?"_

"_There are things I want to know about you, and this was the quickest way to get your attention and maybe get you to tell me."_

"_What would you want to know about me?"_

"_Everything."_

_And then he picked me up and sat me down on the table and stood between my legs. He left both his hands on my hips and leant closer to me._

"_You want to know what I want to know?"_

"_Yes," it came out as a whisper._

"_How sensitive are you?"_

"_What do you me-", I was cut off by a gasp as he kissed just below my ear. He slowly made his way down my neck. Each time he touched my neck with his lips, I gasped. When he pulled away I realised I didn't want him to pull away._

"_You are very sensitive."_

"_And?"_

"_I like sensitive girls."_

"_What other girls do you like then?"_

"_I like smart, beautiful girls. Just, like, you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, you. I know you don't think you are, but you are."_

"_Why are you being so nice?"_

"_I have my reasons. I'll see you tonight." And with that he walked away._

I didn't know what he meant by that then, but I found out later that night.

_I was walking back to __the Gryffindor Common Room, just humming the new song by Jordain Sparks – No Air to myself, when I was pulled into a classroom. _

"_Wh-," I was cut off by someone's lips on my neck._

"_I told you I would see you tonight."_

"_Did you have to scare me like that?"_

"_I scared you, did I?"_

"_Maybe just a little bit. Why are we in a classroom?"_

"_Well, I didn't think you would want to come to my room, and I definitely can't get into your room at the moment, so here was my third guess."_

"_Why not somewhere else? You could have got me to meet you somewhere."_

"_Would you have come though?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I'm a Slytherin, and you would have thought I was up to something, like trying to embarrass you."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because its you, Hermione."_

"_Why are we here anyway?" I said walking to the desk in the middle of the room. He followed me._

"_Because I..."_

"_Because you what?" I said, jumping onto the desk._

"_Because I want to do something."_

"_And what's that?"_

_He just stepped forward until he was touching my knees with his stomach. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek, and then he leant forward. It was if I was in some kind of trance, because I leant forward too._

_As our lips touch, I realised something._

_I realised that I actually really liked him._

_I put my hand on his shoulder, and he put his other hand on my knee. He moved my knees to the side and he stepped between them. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling hi__m closer. I opened my mouth slightly, and he responded slowly. I pulled away slowly._

"_I have done this before, you know," I said before I brought my lips back to his. _

_He ran his fingers up and down my back, before resting them on my hips. I pulled away from his lips, and instead kissed his jaw and down his neck, sucking on his pulse point. I bit him quickly before asking him something._

"_Are you a quiet person?"_

"_Depends on what you mean."_

"_Moaning-wise."_

"_I can be. I prefer listening to her though."_

"_I like to hear my boys moan loud, because of me."_

"_You definitely make me want to moan."_

"_So do it," I whispered, before kissing him soft and teasing._

_He bought his hand down to my knees and lifted them up, pulling me closer to the edge of the desk, and closer to him..._

_**READ ME:**_

_Author's Note:_This part of my story has just been written at school over three hours. My beta Katie, has not read this yet, so tell me whether you like it or not. I ended it here because I wanted to get it up on the web.


	2. Chapter 2

_Running on instinct, because _this _I hadn't done before, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel what he wanted after I had wrapped my legs around him. I moved slightly, and he tightened his grip around me. I did it again, and he groaned and pulled away, stepping two steps back._

"_Don't do that, unless you want me to shove this" he said as he poked me with his erection, "inside of you."_

"_Do you want to?"_

"_You have no idea."_

"_Oh, I'm sure I have an idea, because that is exactly what I want to you to do to me."_

_With those words, he had wrapped my legs back around him and our lips were together again in less than a couple of seconds._

_I moved against him a little more and I heard him moan. He apparently decided that he wanted to test me and see how much I wanted it, as for he moved himself so I could feel him against my entrance. I moaned, and moved slightly._

_In less than a couple of minutes, neither of us was wearing very much. _

"_Have you done this before?"_

_I nodded my head._

"_Just hurry up!" and with those few words, he was buried inside of me. All I felt was being complete. I moaned loudly, and he groaned, and then breathed deeply._

"_You ok?" I asked him._

"_Yes, you are just very tight, and it's so perfect."_

"_Move, babe," and he did start moving, and oh my god, it felt... wow! I had never had sex feel this good before. All I could think about was the fact that he was moving in and out of me, driving me insane._

_I don't know how long we were doing that, but I know it lasted for quite a while. When he finally came, he moaned my name very loud, and lay down on me. _

"_Can we stay here for tonight?"_

"_We can't babe."_

"_Why?" he whined._

"_Because this desk is very uncomfortable and I would rather sleep elsewhere."_

"_And where is else would you rather sleep?"_

"_Your bed, it would be warmer than mine, and you can't get into my room."_

"_Mmmm... but that means that I have to get off you and can touch you until we get to my bed," at this he pouted._

"_Yeah, it does. Do you think you could handle that?"_

"_I don't know, because now that I have you I don't want to let you go."_

"_What do you mean 'have me'?" I asked sitting up, making him stand up. He put a hand on my cheek._

"_I want to go out with you. I want you to be mine. I don't think I could handle seeing you with another man. Ever."_

"_I want to go out with you too," I whispered, "But I don't know whether I'm ready for us to be together forever."_

"_I don't want to scare you."_

"_You haven't scared me, just told me honestly what you want. I do want to be yours though. That thought kind of scares me."_

"_Why does that scare you?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Are you ready to go to my room?"_

"_I think I have somewhere else in mind. And I think we need to put our clothes back on first," I laughed. _

"_True," he agreed, and we began putting our clothes back on. When he had his jeans back on and I had on my panties and skirt back on and was about to put my bra on, he came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you have to put that back on?" he whispered into my neck as his hands wandered farther up my torso to my breasts and he started to massage them. He also started sucking on the base of my neck at the same time._

"_If you start that we won't get to where we are going," I said, and then moaned._

"_And where are we going, babe?"_

"_Have you heard of the room of requirements?"_

"_Yes," and he pulled away with one last kiss on my neck and helped me do my bra up. We quickly put on the rest of our clothing, and then we walked to the room of requirements in silence. There was no one around, which made me wonder how long we had been in that empty classroom._

"_Did you put a silencing charm on the classroom when you went in?" I asked suddenly, stopping._

"_Um..." he said, trying to remember, "Yes, I did."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes. Why are you so worried?"_

"_I don't exactly wanting people know that I have fucked in an empty classroom."_

"_There isn't any rule against fucking in an empty classroom."_

"_I know, but, oh god," I said slumping against a wall._

"_What?" he asked concerned._

"_I don't want people thinking I'm a slut. I'm not Pansy."_

"_I know you aren't babe. We don't have to tell anyone about us if you don't want to, but it might be easier if we tell people now, that we are dating, than later and having to lie about where we are going to be."_

"_That does make sense, but I don't know if I can tell Harry and Ron."_

"_How about we don't tell them then."_

"_What do you mean then?"_

"_We could kiss in the Great Hall tomorrow morning, which means everyone would know at the same time. Then we would only have to deal with everyone's reaction."_

"_Ok," I whispered. We, then, made our way to the room of requirements._

_**Sorry!**_

_Author's Note: I know the end of this chapter wasn't that exciting, but I hope the next chapter will be better. Please review. __**Any comment will be helpful to make the story better!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: sorry it has taken me a while to update, but my brain is having issues with what to write. I am writing another story on my laptop, but atm do not have access to the internet. I will put it up when I have access and it is finished. This might be my last chapter stories, because I have figured I am better at one-shots. Any ideas that can help me finish this story will be gladly accepted and the person will have many thanks from me!**

**Love you pplz!!**

Chapter 3

The night we spent in the room of requirements, was one full of happy sleep. Neither of us had had a happy night's sleep in a couple of months. Or at least, like that. All we did was sleep in each other's arms. That's how we fell asleep and how we woke up.

_Waking up in his arms was so good. It felt good. It felt right. This was what I wanted. This was how I wanted to wake up each morning. _

_Then I remembered what we were going to do in the morning. I turned over so I was facing him. He was already wake. _

"_Morning," he whispered._

"_Morning."_

"_Can I have a good morning kiss?"_

"_Later."_

"_Can we stay here all day?"_

"_We can't, we have classes, and we are kissing in the Great Hall today."_

"_You ok about that?"_

"_Yes." And I was ok with it. "Come on, we have to get up," I said, starting to move._

"_No," he smiled, and pulled me back to him. "Not yet."_

"_Babe, come on," I laughed, and fully pulled away from him and took the sheet with me, wrapped around my body._

"_Not going to let me see?"_

"_Not until you get out of bed," I said, poking my tongue at him after._

_He got out of bed _very_ fast. Wrapping his arms around where my arms were holding the sheet up, tried to pull the sheet away. _

"_You said I could see after I got out of bed," he whined, kissing my neck. Weird combination, but it worked._

"_Yes, I did. What I meant though was that you could see while you helped me get dressed for school," I laughed and let the sheet fall away from my body._

_He walked up to me and said, "Damn, I'm glad your mine."_

"_I'm glad to, but come on we have to get dressed." I kissed his lips and then walked to wear my skirt was…_


End file.
